


【源藏】非爱

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】非爱

直到迸溅而出的热夜弄湿了腹部，近乎麻痹的脊背才缓缓恢复了知觉，淋漓的汗水在空气中逐渐降温，半藏抽回了挂在源氏肩背上的手臂，将自己埋进柔软的床褥里。

情热后的疲惫让两人都没有动弹的欲望，汗湿的肌肤黏连在一处，源氏好似全无所觉地一把扯过被子，将两个人裹在一起。

紧贴的脊背传来胸膛搏动的触感，半藏痛苦地闭了闭眼，掀开被子起身。

“我先去洗澡。”

慵懒沙哑的声音被半藏归罪于过于激烈的情事，源氏并不知情地答了声“嗯”，兀自翻了个身。

他打开了莲蓬头，扬起脸任由温度适宜的热水洒了满脸，让水声淹没了微不可闻的叹息。

※源藏。  
※辣眼睛练手作。  
※年龄操作有。  
※私设。  
※OOC致歉。

01.

廉价而浓郁的酒气取代烟草气息充斥鼻腔，半藏有些烦躁地伸出手去摸自己的口袋，但精致的黑金色铁盒中已经再也摸不出第二支烟。

他终于肯抬起头来，环视这个并不大的空间。聚在一起的男女们依旧还在看似热络地聊天，音乐、香水和酒精营造出的热闹气氛依旧无法掩饰空气中弥漫开来的空虚感。

他不该来的——同学聚会实在不是适合他的场合，尽管昂贵的衣装使得不少男女纷纷过来搭讪，最终都被他打发走了。

“Peace lights？”

一道清越的声音疏忽响在耳际，半藏下意识地测过恋曲，对上询问者的视线，“什么？”

青年笑嘻嘻地递过一支烟来，“我说Peace lights，你抽的烟。空烟盒就摆在这呢。我抽的是Peace classical，味道可能有点不同，如果不介意的话——？”

他就坐在半藏身边，染成绿色的头发一如既往地高高梳起，带着桀骜的少年气。大约是喝了些酒，她身上带着些酒气，但淡淡的香草气味还是准确无误地钻入半藏的鼻腔，那是Peace的不容错认的味道。

半藏不得不用尽了全身的力气，才总算让因为苦涩而紧缩的嗓子里憋出不自然的声音，“啊，谢谢。”

青年并未察觉到不妥，在他接过烟后立刻从口袋里摸出打火机来，递到他面前。半藏从善如流地将烟叼进嘴里凑过去借火的时候，听到青年带着些笑意的声音，“好久不见，岛田前辈。”

不经过滤的浓郁烟气猛然灌进喉间，半藏猝不及防，被呛得连连咳嗽。青年连忙凑过来拍他的背，“没事吧岛田前辈？Classical 的味道可能稍微重一点，抽不习惯就算了。”

他好不容易缓过来，挥挥手示意不需要对方的帮助，兀自擦掉咳出来的眼，又重新叼上Peace classical，深深吸了一口，直到肺部浸泡在些微的酩酊感中。

没有人知道他花了多大的力气，才克制住自己以失控的声音唤出青年的名字。

——岛田源氏。

他暗恋了八年的那个人。

02.

半藏遇见源氏的时候，他还比半藏矮半个头，身体是不健康的消瘦，手臂上看得见突兀的骨。

年少时期源氏并不是讨半藏喜欢的类型，聒噪恣意，自以为是，和那个年龄所有少年一样幼稚。如果不是剑道部有让前辈给后辈教学的惯例，半藏决计不会主动接触这个人。

半藏只将他是做引领和教导的后辈，那是剑道社所赋予他的、不得不完成的责任。

仅此而已。

但源氏并不。瘦削的中二少年对这个全国剑道大赛冠军的前辈很是好奇，恨不得一天到晚跟在半藏身后，全然把自己当做是他的小弟，即便从他这里得不到什么回应。

源氏那时候并不怎么喜欢剑道，他看得出来。但只要他教了，源氏便认认真真地练。或许是身体原因，不是很能使得上力气，动作也不标准，很轻易便没了力气，源氏便加倍的练，那套剑道服便常常是被汗浸湿的。

然而一直缀在后面的跟屁虫给他带来的与其说是责任与成就感，不如说更多是负担和困扰。

与一贯是优等生的半藏不同，源氏从来是个让老师头疼的孩子，热衷于找各种借口逃课，对街机有莫大的兴趣，周边一条街的游戏机上都挂上了名为“Genji”的记录。

这样荒废学业的家伙当然也不会有令人满意的成绩，源氏隔三差五就要被叫去谈话，但这个问题少年始终我行我素，直到老师对他下达了“再保持这样的成绩就不要参加社团了”的最后通牒，源氏才知道屁颠颠抓住前辈，可怜巴巴地问他“能不能给我补习啊”。

这并不是剑道部有要求的责任，但半藏最后还是被他磨得没了脾气，但作为补习的代价，他要求源氏能在下一次比赛之前达到能够参赛的水准。

对瘦削的少年来说这几乎算是苛刻了，但对前辈言听计从的源氏还是咬着牙点了头，果然开始认真学习，一边还要挤出时间来训练。

剑道是没有入门门槛的运动，如果说真的有强弱，也不过是坚持与否的问题。他曾以为源氏这样浮躁的少年并没有那个耐性，但事实证明显然只是他的错认。

事隔经年，半藏也依然记得在决定出线名额之前的早上，他打开道场的门，看见那个有些陌生的身影站在凌晨薄薄的阳光里，握着竹刀一下一下练习素振的场景。

侧影单薄的少年站在试合场中央，宽大的剑道服里伸出细瘦的手臂，竹刀对他的身形而言似乎有些过大，以至于显得有些滑稽，但少年的表情很认真，紧蹙的眉心里流下一滴汗珠。

那是他后来很多年之后，曾经突然梦到过的画面。从那个梦中惊醒的一刻，他意识到自己已经站到了本不该触及的悬崖边缘。

03.

“所以说，今天能在这里遇到岛田前辈是真的就很有缘分嘛……”

源氏耍赖似的将整个身体的重量挂到他身上，醉醺醺地说。

他喝得酩酊大醉，吐息都带着酒气，全然压过了Peace的香草味。他靠得太近，半藏暗自挣扎了片刻，还是放任他靠在自己肩膀上。

“……我有点想吐。”

大概是实在难受，源氏停下了他的长篇大论，皱着眉头抱怨。半藏连忙扶住他，“你不舒服吗？”

青年有些迷茫似的，勉强坐直了身子，抬起眼来看他。

或许是醉了的关系，他的眼里濛濛浮出一层水光，微红的眼睑边反射着灯光的睫毛分外浓密，半藏只觉得心脏不受控地震颤了一下。

他的眉目几乎与六年前全无区别，还是意气风发的样子，飞扬的眉尾和晶亮的眼睛，甚至连嘴角无意识带着的些微弧度都还是他曾为之着迷的模样。

——或许是他也有些醉了。

烂醉如泥的后辈似乎并没有察觉到前辈的异样，仰着头愣愣与他对视，半晌，突然慢慢地向他靠了过来。

好像有什么在胸口蛰伏多年的猛兽被惊醒过来，全无章法地横冲直撞，半藏只觉得自己的心跳快到令人难受不已。他没有躲闪，好似面对捕食者的动物，条件反射地被冻在原地，动弹不得，只剩思维在失速地飞转，随时抵达崩溃的边缘。

他甚至不敢思考年轻的后辈要做什么，只僵坐在原地，眼睁睁地看着后辈越来越靠近的脸。

直到源氏堪堪擦过他的脸颊，倒进了他怀里。

他醉倒了。

与血管里涌动的血液一起浮上皮肤表面的燥热很快在湿冷的秋夜空气里一寸寸凉下去，半藏垂下眼，低低地笑了一声。

04.

等半藏要离开学校的时候，源氏已经不再是当年的瘦小男孩。长期的剑道练习让他长出了不少肌肉，再不是当年那个连挥竹刀都吃力的新人了。

所以最终在全国赛上相遇的时候，半藏也并不觉得吃惊。

这个剑道部的新秀具有不可多得的天赋，即便曾经因为那副身子骨被拖了后腿，也依旧不能掩盖他的光彩。

“请多指教，前辈。”

戴上护具钱的最后一刻，源氏还在笑嘻嘻地客套。但一旦穿戴整齐，站到赛场上，姿态便认真起来，再看不出是前辈的小跟班了。

比赛便是比赛，半藏也并不准备放水。

直到两人各得两本，进入决胜的时候，他隔着面具，看见源氏陌生的眼神。

自他初次认识这个年轻人开始，源氏便一直带着些玩世不恭的味道，眼角里永远弯着点笑意，这是半藏第一次看见他如此认真的眼神，就藏着令人畏惧的锋芒。

那一瞬他清晰感到自己心跳凝滞，窒息感仿佛哽在喉间的块垒，压得他喘不过气。

原来所谓怦然心动，是真的存在。

源氏没有错过他的失误，竹刀的物打部分精准无误地落在他的胴部，裁判举起红色小旗，宣布“有效打突”。

比赛结束。

正式颁奖的过程半藏没有观参与，他几乎是仓皇地、跌跌撞撞地离开了那里。

即便一贯自诩理智，半藏却终于认识到自己已经步入一场漫长的坠落过程，所有自救都只是徒劳无功，姿态狼狈，神色仓皇。

那天夜里他梦见源氏，面具后的脸棱角分明，眼角里弯着笑意，眉心却藏着刀锋一样的锐利。

他再也没有碰过刀。

05.

半藏几乎是半拖半抱，才好容易将醉倒在酒屋的源氏带回自己的公寓。

他别无选择——他这样告诉自己。同学会里并没有人知道这个醉醺醺的后辈的任何住址或联系方式，除了将他带回家以外别无选择。

喝醉了的源氏睡得很沉，把他扛到床上就很是费了一番功夫，还要把他的染满酒气的衣服脱下来，就令半藏很是头疼。

青年毫无防备地躺在沙发上，呼吸平稳悠长。年轻健硕的身体包裹在白色衬衫里，胸口随着呼吸的节奏缓慢起伏。

半藏几乎是无意识地伸出手去，抚上裸露在外的颈部。指尖落在温热皮肤上，便能感受到血管的搏动。

他们已经太多年没见了，他第一次见到这个青年的时候对方还是个天天粘在自己后面跟屁虫后辈，比自己矮了半个头。而如今青年已经与他差不多高，半藏甚至要略微仰起头才能与他对视。

隔着纤薄肌肤传来的血管搏动令半藏不自觉地做出了吞咽的动作，指尖顺着源氏的颈部向下划去。

即便刚刚被灌醉，源氏的身上也并没有什么令人生厌的异味，反倒有种仿佛从身体深处的散发出来的难以辨别的、介乎香草与梅子之间的味道。 

指尖落入敞开领口间的同时，理智便好像自动离开他的身体，白衬衫的纽扣很快被完全解开，令源氏的身体彻底暴露于他的视线。

他曾经见过源氏年轻时的身体，那时他还瘦得厉害，浮凸的肋骨历历可数，腹部平坦，身体单薄得令人心疼。而如今附在骨架上的肌肉紧实修长，恰到好处。

手掌从胸口到腹部一路滑下去，从西装裤的边缘潜入的时候，醉梦中的年轻人好像被惊动了似的，发出略显急躁的喘息。

半藏抬起头来，确认青年不过时睡梦中无意识的反应，略微松了口气。

——你可千万别醒来啊。

他小心地剥下青年的裤子，抚摩已经湿热起来的部分。即便没有意识，身体也产生了自然地反应，分身很快变得越加滚烫，滑落的热液被摩擦发出淫糜的水声。

半藏犹豫了一下，低下头去。

将炽热的分身纳入口中的时候，或许是察觉到了异样，青年无意识地微曲起膝盖，发出难耐地喘息，甚至下意识地伸出了手，落在了半藏的发间。

半藏几乎是惊惶地抬起头来，但青年显然还在沉睡，只是面上浮起与醉酒后的酡红并不相似的血色。

他没有醒。

认识到这个事实的同时，不知道为什么，半藏的眼角全无来由地落下了一滴眼泪。

——请千万当做这不过是一个春梦就好。

半藏站起身来，从床头的抽屉翻出并未用过的润滑剂。

给自己扩张的过程就难免显得有些悲惨，但为了不造成难以处理的后患，半藏还是用尽了自己的耐心。

跨坐到源氏身上，将性器抵在后方慢慢进入的时候，青年无意识地震颤了一下，唇间发出一点含糊的呻吟。

即便做了十足的准备，半藏还是不得不咬紧嘴唇，才能咽回涌到唇边的声音。过于鲜明的胀痛感并不至于难以忍受，但半藏全然无法控制自己眼角滑落的液体。

在半藏适应了这令人不适的异物感，缓缓动起腰的同时，青年的脸上浮现了异样的血色，呼吸急促地发出呻吟。

——大概梦到了自己喜欢的人吧。

明明无法控制大约是生理性的泪水，半藏还是忍不住扯着嘴角，露出了一个自嘲的微笑。

真疼。

06.

他和源氏最后一次见面是在那之后不久，半藏从学校毕业，剑道部的最后一次聚会。

同样是廉价的酒馆，人声嘈杂，他有些疲惫，并不想应付令人烦躁的对话，也厌倦满屋子酒气，于是肚子出来找个路牙子坐下，就靠在酒屋嗡嗡作响的空调边上，知道有人走过来，并不客气地问他，“能往边上让一点吗？给我留个位置。”

等他后知后觉地移开一点，源氏便大大咧咧坐到了他身边。或许是坐姿的关系，两个人的腿已经不自觉贴到一处，隔着薄薄的长裤布料，源氏偏高的体温传递过来，半藏下意识地缩了一下，最后还是随他去了。

两个人坐在冬天的冷风里，他低下头去，看见源氏没有擦干净的球鞋，就放在自己的擦得锃亮的皮鞋的左边。

“你抽烟吗？”

源氏低声问着，递过来一个印着金色倒立和平鸽图案和“Peace”字样的精致烟盒。

他犹豫地抽出一支烟，在源氏递过来的打火机上点燃。浓烈的味道令他呛得咳出了眼泪，源氏连忙慌张地凑过来拍他的背，“对不起，前辈是不抽烟吗？”

“……没关系。”

模糊视线的究竟是弥漫开来的灰白色烟雾，还是不知因何涌上来的泪水，已经无从分辨，半藏深深地吸了一口，尼古丁窜入肺部的瞬间他感到些微的晕眩感，仿佛正在向下狼狈坠落，慌乱无措。

一星燃着的烟灰慢慢飘下去，落在两个人的脚尖前，悄无声息地熄灭了。

那款烟他一直抽到如今，Peace lights，金黄色的烟草，打开盒子就能闻到淡淡的香草味，是源氏身上总是带着的味道。

07.

“前辈……前辈？岛田前辈！”

半藏在有些气急败坏的声音中被吵醒，过于刺眼的阳光令他并无意睁开自己的眼睛，下意识地抬起手挡在脸前，“……唔……源氏？”

“前辈，这到底是……昨晚……”

也许是还没有摆脱宿醉后的迷糊，源氏有些吐字不清，但在最后一个词出现的瞬间，半藏立刻从半梦半醒的状态清醒过来。

昨晚他实在是累的厉害，甚至没有收拾现场的余裕，地上还胡乱散落着被他随手丢下去的衣服，甚至连黏腻的体液都不过是随便清洗了一番，两个人还赤身裸体地躺在一起，而半藏脑子里浮现的第一个反应却是“好痛”。

就算是做好了准备，还是留下了这样的后遗症。

“前辈，这……是我喝多了，所以才……”

源氏却像是做错了什么似的，慌张地四下寻找了一圈，匆匆捡起自己的衣服来，“我……对不起！前辈，我……”

他语无伦次，但半藏还是明白过来——他显然弄错了什么，以为自己才是过错方。

“不……没关系。”

半藏试探地做出模棱两可的回应，后辈立刻像是被什么戳中似的惊跳起来，“对不起，前辈——我……我实在是喝得太多了……”

充满歉意的神色令半藏察觉到自己的恶劣，但是比起被源氏认识到自己真正卑劣的一面，他宁愿自暴自弃的做个骗子。

“前辈……不怪我吗？”

他的沉默似乎让后辈得到了些许安抚，一边胡乱套上衣服，一边小心地提问。

半藏强自装作冷静的模样，坦然地掀开被子，从床头摸出自己的Peace Lights点燃，佯作轻松地说，“都说了没关系了，如果我真的想拒绝的话也不会发生这种事了。不过……有点惊讶啊，你是Gay吗？”

直接的提问让源氏僵在那里，试探地发出一声“哈”，反应了半天，才终于吞吞吐吐道，“……我、我的确是……但是我对前辈从来……”

还没来得及燃起的希望在斩钉截铁地回答中溃不成军，等到察觉的时候，自己的嘴里已经不自觉地吐出了卑劣的字句，“主动提出那样的要求，还和男人做得那么愉快，我都以为你对我抱有什么奇怪的目的呢。”

他垂下眼去，声音里带着些冷漠，“不过也没有觉得愧疚的必要，男人而已，做就做了，没什么大不了的。我又不是没有拒绝的能力。”

“……”

难以置信的内容让源氏露出了完全混乱的神色，半藏背对着他强作镇定地穿上衣服，“反正这个圈子也就是这样，看得顺眼就做了，也没什么对不对的。”

他胡乱地为自己圆着谎，甚至不知道自己在说些什么，但当了真的源氏坐在床边，露出了不可置信地神色，“是、是这样吗？”

或许是觉得好笑，半藏不自觉地扬起嘴角。

“如果说你是犯罪者的话……”——如果我是犯罪者的话。

半藏转过身，对上源氏有些茫然的眼神。

“那么我就是共犯。”——那么你就是同谋。

尽管理直气壮地说着这些谎言，在对上源氏视线的瞬间，所有伪装还是险些立时溃不成军。半藏说了一句“我洗澡去了”，几乎是狼狈地快步穿过源氏身侧冲进浴室，在温热的水流下冲洗着还沾染着体液的身体，试图让混乱的大脑随之清醒下来。等他擦干了身体回到卧室，源氏还愣愣地坐在那里，茫然的神色令半藏不觉有一丝愧疚。

“那个，前辈！”

在他就要忍不住对自己的罪行供认不讳之前，源氏猛地站起身来，一把拉住前辈的手腕。

这样简单的接触也令半藏几乎竖起了浑身的汗毛，但源氏全无察觉，认真地说道，“那个，前辈，虽然很冒昧，但是……”

08.

“唔……啊啊……”

无法自控的沙哑呻吟溢出喉间的同时，生理性的泪水模糊了半藏的视线。

光是被高热的分身进入，身体便罔顾本人的意志，径自追逐起更加激烈的快感来。

“好紧……”

源氏贴在他耳际，仿佛埋在主人颈间撒娇的小狗，带着笑意的声音却在与炽热的吐息一同煽动他的鼓膜。

“源……源、啊啊、啊……”

即便想要反驳，喉咙里能发出的却只有断断续续的呻吟，更遑论对他的揶揄加以辩驳。

“舒服吗？前辈。”

源氏显然不准备轻易放过他，拥抱着他的手顺着胸口滑落下腹，将早已分泌起热液的性器纳入掌心，残忍且细致地揉搓。

“啊……不、不行——！”

从顶端到根部，热烫的分身被抚摸到发出淫糜水声的同时，下身被恣意放纵地贯穿。过多的快感甚至带来疼痛的错觉，麻痹感渐渐攀上脊背，腰部不受控制地震颤，令半藏唇间逸出近乎求饶的语句，“放开，源、源氏！”

“你明明觉得很舒服，不是吗？”

即便是卑猥的提问，半藏的身体也会对其做出反应，每当源氏退出一些，肉壁便谄媚地挽留火热的分身。始作俑者对此很是满意，一手捞起他的小腿挂上肩膀，放慢了挺进的动作，“还是你比较喜欢这样？”

半藏抬起手去遮住自己的眼睛，过于深入的挺进带来的鲜明触感令半藏忍不住拱起腰来，坚挺的部分抵在了后辈的腹部，留下淫猥的水迹。

“闭嘴——唔、啊啊！”

即便发出否认的声音，腰部却已经下意识地摇晃起来，源氏发出轻笑，“不让前辈觉得舒服可不行，毕竟我们就是这样的关系不是吗。”

交叠在一起的汗湿的身体还散发着情事中的高热，甚至两个人之间的空气都蒸腾着热意，但不知从何而来的凉意从身体深处窜了上来，半藏微微扭过头去，将从双颊滑落的泪水归罪于在体内肆意鞭笞的性器。

09.

“不就是床伴么，说得那么好听。”

半藏靠在床头，摸了一支烟来点上。

他们现在的确只是床伴了，除了做爱什么也不做，甚至很少聊到之前的事情。五年不见的后辈对自己而言几乎是有些陌生了，也找不到合适的话题。

“不要这么说啊，前辈。”

源氏靠在边上，声音里听不出什么情绪。半藏的房间里并没什么多余的东西，两个人只好挤在一条被子里，赤裸的肌肤贴在一处，就给人一种亲昵的错觉。

“也给我一支吧。”

他随口说着，并不在意半藏的回应，从床头摸到半藏的烟盒，叼了一支在嘴上，偏过头来借他的火。昏暗的光线里源氏源氏的额头呈现棱角分明的轮廓，微微垂下的睫毛被模糊成阴影，半藏的心口莫名浮上一丝酸涩感，只能垂下眼去，不去看那张自己喜欢了很多年的脸。

在事情发生之前，半藏从未想象过源氏会向他提出“做床伴吧”的请求，而这段奇怪的关系竟一直持续到现在，依旧没有结束的预兆。

其实做床伴也没什么不好，源氏偏高的体温让总是在起床后察觉自己的喉咙被冻得发酸的半藏摆脱了之前的困扰，半夜惊醒能感受到身侧有人缺失的存在也的确给人一种安心感。更何况从情交中获得的快感也是确实的。

没什么不好。

只是大多数时间他们没有对话，单纯靠在一起也未免显得尴尬，只有以抽烟掩饰自己的无话可讲。

“我偶尔会觉得前辈真是很冷漠啊。”

源氏突然蹦出一句。

“什么？”

情交后的疲惫和安逸感让半藏有些迟钝，于是源氏自己接了下去，“每次想要吻前辈的时候都被拒绝了啊，难道不是很冷漠吗。”

“……这难道不是心照不宣的规矩吗。”

半藏垂下眼去，低低地回答。

“床伴这种身份，又不是情人。越轨的事情，还是少做为好。”

他并没有察觉自己的肩膀已经呈现出僵硬的线条，还夹指间的烟无声地抖落半截烟灰。

哪怕以并非本愿的尖锐态度彼此伤害，他也绝不会允许自己习惯源氏存在。

这毕竟是迟早要结束掉的事情。他自虐性地自我定义。

“……好吧，既然你这么说。”

源氏耸了耸肩。

夹在指间的烟抖落半截烟灰，Peace Lights的淡淡香草味弥漫开来，半藏垂下眼去，看见自己手指间熏黄的痕迹，是长久抽烟的证明。

而曾经抽Peace Lights的源氏，已经开始换到更加辛辣的Peace classical了。

不知不觉间那点烟火燎到了指间，半藏猛地将它按熄在烟灰缸里。黑暗里那一星红色最后闪耀了一下，还是悄无声息的熄灭了。

-END-


End file.
